Reunited
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Knuckles is concerned about Halley's safety, but she thinks that her family is out in the world, looking for her. After the argument, he and his friends go around town to search for them. Can they do it in time or will Halley be lonely forever? Find out.
1. The Argument

Reunited

Chapter 1

The Argument

Everyone was at Sonic Team HQ. They were talking about the brave, sweet,

green cat-girl, Halley Hallivan. Knuckles told them about her tragic past and they were

shocked.

"Are you kidding me, Knux?!" asked Sonic. "How is it possible that she's been

traveling for a few years on her own to find her folks?!"

Knuckles sighed. "I don't really know, but if she keeps this up, she might get

sick or die."

"Well, we've got to do something about this," said Shadow.

"I most certainly agree," said Blaze. Everyone mumbled and talked about it to

each other.

"Why don't we just ask Halley to join our team and live with us?" suggested

Amy.

Sonic began to think. "You know, that's not a bad idea." Everyone else agreed.

"Hey, Knuckles," said Tails, "maybe _you_ should ask her."

Knuckles looked surprised. "M-m-me?"

Tails crossed his arms. "Well, duh. You've known her longer than we have."

"Plus, you're her boyfriend," added Silver.

"Well, I know, but…" Knuckles sighed. "…I just don't know if she'll accept it."

"What's going on in here?" Everyone turned to see Halley standing by the

doorway. Knuckles blushed with embarrassment because he thought she heard what he just

said. However, she looked like she was clueless.

Sonic poked the echidna's arm. "Go on," he whispered.

Knuckles glared at him and then walked to his girlfriend. He sighed, "Halley,

can I…talk to you outside, privately?"

"Sure," said Halley as Knuckles took her hand, shut the door, and walked outside

with her. They sat down at a quiet area and watched the sunset.

"What's up, Knux?" asked Halley, staring into Knuckles' purple eyes.

"Um, well…" said Knuckles, "…r-remember how you told me about how you

got separated from your family?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I-I sort of…told my friends about it. And, we were thinking--" Knuckles

became hesitant and nervous.

Halley held onto his hand. "I'm listening."

Knuckles hesitated for a few seconds. "We want you to come and live with us."

Halley was surprised. "Excuse me?"

"We'd like you to join our team and become one of us. We promise to take good

care of you." Knuckles took out a badge and handed it to Halley. "We also want to present you

with this badge. It'll prove that you're truly a member. What do you say, will you join us?"

Halley was speechless. "Knuckles, it's really kind of you to offer me this…"

Knuckles smiled. Suddenly, Halley frowned and gave him the badge back. "…but, I can't accept

this."

Knuckles looked startled. "Why not?"

Halley sighed. "'Cause I know my family's still out there somewhere. I'm

giving myself another year to stay with Jackie and then I'm heading for the road to search for

them."

Knuckles shrugged. "Halley, you can't keep doing this. You're going to get

yourself hurt, if you do. "

"But I'm almost fifteen. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't care! I don't want you to die, otherwise, I'll never forgive myself.

What if there's a chance that they're not around?"

Halley was stunned. "Why do you doubt me? I can't believe you!" Halley

couldn't stand the argument anymore. "Just…forget it."

Knuckles sighed. "Halley--"

"You know what, ever since I met you, I thought you'd trust me? You said to

me that I shouldn't worry about it so much. But now, we've been going out for a few weeks, and

I don't understand why you're doing this to me. And…you've never even kissed me!" Halley ran away from Knuckles.

He called out to her, "Halley, wait!" But it was too late. She was already gone.

Knuckles sighed and sadly went inside the house.


	2. The Search

Chapter 2

The Search

Knuckles came inside the house and everyone turned to him.

"Well," said Sonic, "what did she say?"

Knuckles sighed. "She said no."

"No?!" Everyone gasped.

"How come?" asked Cream.

"She still thinks her family's looking for her. I tried to explain to her that I

didn't want her to get hurt, but then she got mad and she ran away from me. Now I don't know

what to do about it." Most of the team members sighed, not knowing how they were going to

help their friend.

"It's too bad we can't just go out into the city, make posters of Halley, and ask a

lot of couples if they know her, and reunite them with her," said Silver.

That idea hit Knuckles' mind. "That's it! Silver, you're a genius."

Silver looked surprised. "I am?"

"He is?" said the others.

"Yeah," said Knuckles. "We'll go around town, make posters of Halley, ask a

bunch of couples if their related to her, and if we find the right her folks, she'll be happy and

reunited with them. Thanks a lot, Silver."

"Uh, no problem." Everyone left the house and decided to go to Station Square

and help Halley find her family. Others made posters and put pictures of the cat-girl on them.

When everyone was in the city, they split up into a few groups. One group

gave posters to the citizens. The second one hung them up all around the area. And the third

one asked a lot of married couples if they were related to Halley. No matter how much they

tried, not one person knew about their friend.

When it was past midnight, most of the team members gave up and went

home to get some sleep. Only Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver were standing in the deserted city.

"Did you find them?" asked Silver.

"No," said Sonic. "I've asked over a hundred couples and none of them were

related to Halley."

Knuckles sighed in sadness. "I guess they're dead. Maybe Halley _is_ an orphan

after all." The two hedgehogs sighed as well.

"What are we going to tell her?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles sighed again. "I only wish I knew. C'mon, let's just go home."

Just as the three friends were about to walk away from town with no hope,

four people approached to them. The woman said, "Excuse me, gentlemen, but can you help us?"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver turned their heads and gasped.

"_Can it be?" _Knuckles thought.


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3

Family Reunion

Meanwhile, Halley was in Jackie's room, reading a book and wearing her

pajamas. Then, she heard her cell phone ring. She took it out and looked at the caller ID list. It

said **Knuckles** on it.

Halley turned on her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Halley," said Knuckles from the other line.

"Hey, Knuckles. Listen, I'm sorry that I argued with you."

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you. I need you to come outside for a couple

minutes."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Station Square, near the center."

"Okay, I'll be right out. I just need to change my clothes first. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Just don't be long." After Halley hung up her cell phone, she took off

her PJs and got dressed into her daytime outfit. Before she left, she wrote a note, telling the

Raccoons where she was going.

When Halley arrived at Station Square, she saw her boyfriend waiting for her.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"I need you to close your eyes," Knuckles replied.

"Why?" Then, something hit Halley's mind. "No wait. Let me guess, this is

another one of those 'possession' things, right?"

"No, just come on." Halley closed her eyes and Knuckles took her hand and

led her to their destination.

On the other side of town, Sonic and Silver were standing near an alley with

the four people that they found.

"I can sense them coming this way," said Silver, using his telekinesis.

"Don't you worry, Mr. and Mrs. Hallivan," said Sonic. "You'll soon be reunited

with your daughter in no time."

"How can we ever thank you and your friends?" said Mrs. Hallivan.

"No worries. Just thought we might help out our friend."

"Here she comes with Knuckles," said a purple cat-girl that almost looked like

Halley. Everyone saw the green cat and the red echidna come towards them.

Halley still had her eyes shut. She giggled. "Knuckles, where are you taking

me?"

"You'll find out," said Knuckles. "We're almost there." When they reached

about a few inches towards the others Knuckles made Halley stop. "Okay, open them." Once

Halley opened her eyes, and saw the four people looking at her, she gasped. Her eyes were filled

with tears as she ran to her folks and hugged them. They cried with tears of joy. The other boys

looked at them, smiling.

"Oh my God," Halley cried while hugging her mother. "I can't believe you're

all here."

"We thought you died during the hurricane," said Mrs. Hallivan with tears

welling up her eyes.

"I thought the same thing about you."

"But, we never gave up on finding you," said Mr. Hallivan.

Mrs. Hallivan let go of Halley and looked at her. "Corey, look at her. She's

grown up. But, where did you get those streaks?"

"My friend, Jackie and I went to the salon with her parents to get our hair

dyed."

Corey smiled at his daughter. "You're just like your sister." Halley looked

away from her parents and saw the purple cat looking at her. She almost looked like Halley,

except she was purple, had golden highlights, wore her hair down, and wore a light blue tank

top, white small-heeled shoes, and black gloves. She also had a black diamond on her chest.

"Hey, Sal," said Halley, giving her sister a high-five.

"Hey, Hal," said Salley, smiling at Halley. "You haven't changed a bit, except

for the red streaks."

"And I can see that you've been working on those highlights. You've still got

that black diamond on your chest, huh?"

"I've always had it, remember? It's my birthmark."

"Oh, yeah. Duh." Halley then saw a young, brown cat- boy standing next to

Salley. "Who's this?" Halley's parents were surprised that she said that. But then they

remembered that the cat-boy was born after the hurricane.

"Halley," said Mrs. Hallivan, "meet your little brother, Albert Hallivan."

Albert walked to his sister. "Mom and Dad told me about you," he said. "I'm

so glad to finally meet you."

"Thanks, Al," said Halley as he hugged her little brother. They let go of each

other.

"This is so cool!" Al exclaimed. "Now that I have two sisters that makes

teasing twice as fun!"

Halley didn't know what he was talking about. "What?"

"Don't worry about that," said Salley.

Halley turned to her friends and smiled. "Thank you so much, you guys. I

didn't think they'd ever find me here."

"Don't thank us," said Knuckles. "Thank Silver. It was his idea."

Halley looked at Silver. "Thanks, Silver."

"Don't mention it," said Silver. "The idea just popped into my head and,

y'know." Silver smiled at Halley and shook her hand.

After they stopped, Sonic walked to Halley. "I'm glad you got back with your

folks," he said. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, Sonic," said Halley. She hugged Sonic for a few seconds and then let

go of him. At last, but not least, Knuckles and Halley looked at each other. "I especially owe

you, Knuckles. You helped me with a lot of things and I…just wanted to thank you."

"What are friends for?" said Knuckles. He and Halley stared into each others

eyes. Then, Knuckles held Halley close to him. She did the same thing.

After a kiss on the cheek, Halley walked back to her family.

"Would you like to come home with us, now?" asked Mrs. Hallivan.

Halley hesitated and turned to her friends and back to her mother. "Will I

ever see my friends again?"

"Don't you worry. We live in a condo in the city, so it shouldn't very far from

them."

Halley smiled. "All right, then. But first, I need to get my stuff from Jackie's

house." She turned to her friends one more time. "Thanks again for helping me!"

"You're welcome," said Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver at the same time. They

all stared at the cats as they walked away from them. Afterwards, they went home as well.


	4. First Kiss

Chapter 4

First Kiss

The next morning, Knuckles was sitting in a tree, thinking.

Then, he heard someone say, "Knuckles, hi." He turned to see Halley sitting

next to him.

"Hey, Halley," he said. "What's up?"

Halley blushed a little bit. "Listen…I just wanted to thank you…for helping

me when I needed it. I mean, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known who to turn to and--"

Knuckles silenced Halley by putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her into a kiss. It

was so passionate, that neither one of the lovers wanted to let go.

After Halley broke away from Knuckles, she gasped and put her hand on her

lips. "You kissed me!"

Knuckles smiled. "Yes, I did."

"But…why now? Why didn't you do it when I wanted you to?"

"Well, for a few reasons. One, 'cause we've been going out for a couple weeks

and I wanted to take it slow. Two, because you did blurt out that I never kissed you. Most

importantly, you weren't really expecting it, were you?"

"No, I guess not."

"That's the main reason." Halley's eyes were watered with tears and she

hugged Knuckles while she was crying.

She smiled. "I love you, Knuckles."

Knuckles hugged Halley back. "I love you, too, Halley." The echidna and

the cat smiled at each other. They were so happy, especially Halley because she got her family

back and a kiss from her boyfriend. She'd never thought it would actually come true, but it did.

The End


End file.
